gj_bufandomcom-20200214-history
Kyōya Shinomiya
| Age = 16-18 | Gender = Male | Novel Debut = Volume 1 | Anime Debut = Episode 1 | Seiyū = Hiro Shimono }} , nicknamed , is the main protagonist of GJ-Bu and a secondary character in GJ-Bu Chuto Bu. Kyōya is a normal youth. Shortly after beginning high school, he is kidnapped and forced to join the GJ Club, where he meets four different girls. Appearance Kyōya has brown hair with an ahoge and dark purple, slightly tareme eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. Personality He is a friendly person. His nickname "Kyoro" was picked by Megumi within his first few days at the club. Her inspiration at the time was his habit of constantly looking around, with which the sound effect "キョロ" is associated. He is the type of person who doesn't readily show his irritation and generally tolerates his other fellow club members' antics and teasing. However, he has on one occasion sulked after being teased too much. He has shown a particular interest in Mori, the Amatsuka sisters' family maid. After meeting her during cultural festival preparations and asking her to twirl her dress for him, the act becomes a recurring gag throughout the series, initiated by Mori whenever they meet. Background Kyōya comes from a normal family. He has a little sister named Kasumi Shinomiya who attends middle school. Chronology Relationships Mao Amatsuka The GJ Club's president, whom Kyōya refers to simply as "president". Mao often speaks harshly to Kyōya, in addition to biting him when provoked. His outing with her to a family restaurant is the reason for her masquerade as an elementary school student and Megumi's younger sister when Kasumi and her friends are present. In the last episode of the series, she leaves herself out of a series of one-on-one meetings with Kyōya, allegedly out of embarrassment. Megumi Amatsuka Mao's younger sister in the same grade as Kyōya. Megumi and Kyōya have a friendly relationship, with Megumi being the only one with whom Kyōya uses the ''-chan'' honorific. Likewise, despite being the one to suggest the nickname "Kyoro", Megumi always calls Kyōya by his last name, Shinomiya''-kun''. She is shown on some occasions to be rather dependent on Kyōya to drink the tea she makes, with Kyōya in turn being no stranger to drinking large amounts of it. Shion Sumeragi Kyōya's upperclassman in the same grade as Mao. She often relies on Kyōya to guide her in the way of everyday things, dubbing him her "Knight of Common Sense". She enjoys teasing him a fair bit, though in much more restrained ways and never to the same extent that Mao does. Kirara Bernstein Kyōya and Kirara have a friendly relationship. The only person Kirara has shared her meat with is Kyōya. Kasumi Shinomiya Kyōya's younger sister. Her older brother appears to be the object of a brother complex, evidenced by a handful of moments: * When she spots Kyōya and Mao on an outing one day, she is shocked to see him accompanying a "secret little sister," but is relieved to find out Mao is just a friend. * She hides a number of Kyōya's light novels, calling out their "dirty" nature. However, she leaves behind the first volume in the series with the justification that its main heroine is a little sister. She demands that he read and re-read that volume alone. Geraldine Bernstein Geraldine calles Kyōya her "Samurai Master", beacuse he helped her with buying a train ticket in Japanese. Seira Amatsuka Mori Quotes "Why is our club like this?" –episode 1 of the anime adaptation Trivia *His height is 162 cm. *His "Ore Man" is a state of heightened testosterone that Kyōya can activate seemingly at will. This mode consists of at least two levels of additional virility, and it is shown that he can initiate the second level directly, bypassing the first altogether. Gallery Kyoya.jpg|Kyōya's character profile. Design_@_Kyoya.gif|Kyōya's design in GJ-bu @ anime_photogallery_8.jpg|The characters' height chart (for the first half of the TV series) anime_photogallery_14.jpg|Kyōya's cellphone design. anime_photogallery_22.jpg|Kyōya face design (Oreman ver.) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:GJ Club Category:Main Characters